


if you can't breathe, ill breathe for you

by hold_our_destiny



Series: River's kidnapping fics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, But I wont, Gen, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, I have the power to do that, I promise, Kidnapping, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Negotiations, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter lives with tony, READ NOTES, Talks of Death, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Whump, alluding to death, and ill be damned if he doesn't get one, but not really, comment if you want more, he could be dead, hostage situatin, just a warning for everything really, may isn't there, might continue soon, please, post homecoming but pre infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: “I'm sorry mr stark but in this situation, we don't know anything about the captors. We shouldn't even be considering negotiating with them at this point anyway.”Tony looked down at the man, “what do you mean ‘at this point’?”The man leaned back in his chair and pushed back his hair with both hands, holding his eyes closed for a few seconds as if he was on the verge of a breakdown.“I mean, if your son had been gone for more than 48 hours and the captors haven't even set a ransom yet, he's probably dead”





	1. There's nothing we can do

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work in progress, if you want to see more please comment. I intend on writing more but I don't know if ill ever post the rest- I added the second part to this chapter btw

“listen . i just want to find my fucking kid and get him back here alive”

“I'm sorry mr stark but in this situation, we don't know anything about the captors. We shouldn't even be considering negotiating with them at this point anyway.”

Tony looked down at the man, “what do you mean ‘at this point’?”

The man leaned back in his chair and pushed back his hair with both hands, holding his eyes closed for a few seconds as if he was on the verge of a breakdown.

“I mean, if your son had been gone for more than 48 hours and the captors haven't even set a ransom yet, he's probably dead” he was up against the wall in a second, an iron man gauntlet wrapped around his neck, lifting him slightly off the ground.

“Listen, mr whatever your name was. I don't care. I want you to talk to these shady ass kidnappers and find my fucking son within the next 24 hours or youll see what the rest of my suit can do to you.”

Tony left the man, dropping him to the floor and practically running out of the room, down to the lab. Everywhere he looked he could practically feel peters essence around him. His workbench, the backpack he discarded on the floor, the hoodie left on the back of the couch.

He dropped onto the stool closest and pulled up the video again (for what must've been the 100th time)

It was quick, 2 minutes most.There were two masked men, they didn't say a word the whole time, there was a chair between them, and a person tied to it with a bag over their head, it was jarringly similar to the video obadiah was sent when he himself was kidnapped.

They just stood there for about 30 seconds before pulling the bag off his son’s head. He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the bright lights. The men still stood shakingly still. Peters , now adjusted, eyes flicked to behind the camera, obviously spotting another person there. Then the video cut off.

It was both the most boring and the most frightening hostage situation tony had ever seen, He knew that if the captors had not set a ransom, they didn't intend to let Peter go. He wished to god they would somehow contact him again.

“who are you?” peter said again, and again not getting an answer

The guard opposite him just stared straight ahead, his mask still on. Peter knew that if they didn’t show their faces then they didn’t want him to know their faces, that gave him a little bit of hopw at least they didn’t intend to kill him.

Peter knew that tony would come for him soon, he just needs to stay alive until then, it would only take a couple hours maximum for them to find him- them being tony, rhodey and happy since they’ve become a family since the homecoming fiasco 

The metal door screeched as it opened behind the chair he was tied to, he saw the guard look up behind him before getting up and leaving. Two more- different- masked men moved some camera equipment in front of him, leaving it off, slightly above his head like the last time he was filmed.

The two guards left and closed the door, peter knew there was still someone behind him, he could hear their heartbeat, their breathing, it was calm, as if they weren’t holding a 16-year-old kid hostage.

The man slowly moved to sit in front of peter, on the chair the first guard was sat in, the man rested his right leg on the other. He was wearing a smart suit that was obviously tailored towards him. His movements were all slow and graceful, peter realised he looked strikingly similar to the guy who played moriarty in sherlock. It just made him seem more psychotic in peters mind. 

“hello peter,” the man said, he sounded slightly british- not as if he was actually british, more like he was faking it to sound posh.

“who the fuck are you, where am i?” peter tugged at his restraints, sort of expecting them to come loose, they were metal, maybe vibranium since he couldn’t break them.

“you can call me sir or master, whichever youd like” he responded smoothly, peter grimaced.  _ Seriously? This guy trying to be called sir? _

“as if” peter chuckled, this guy was a joke.

“now that just wont do will it?” the man came towards him, pulling something chunky out from behind his chair, peter tried to squirm away, but it was useless really. 

The man snapped the device around his throat, a bit tight for peter but he could still breathe.

“what the  _ fuck is this _ ” peter snapped

“ _ this _ is going to help you behave. You will call me sir or master understood?” the man stood back, seemingly admiring how the boy looked.

“what the fuck I’m not gonna do tha-“peter was cut off by a scream, surges of electricity spread throughout his body, his neck burned. He jerked, trying to get out of this  _ damn _ chair.

The electricity stopped and peter was left panting, trying to get the oxygen he oh so needed.

“you will call me sir or master, _ understood _ ?” the man hissed.

“no” 

The man made a small tutting noise, pulling his hand out of his trouser pocket to reveal a remote, he pressed a yellow button on there and the electricity turned on again.

Peter screamed again, thrashing around more and surely leaving marks over his wrists from tugging on the metal.

The electricity stopped once more and peter slumped.

“you will call me sir or master, understood?” the man stepped forward, towering over the boy.

“yes”

“yes what?”

“yes master,” peter bowed his head in shame, the man had a sickening smile on his face, forcing a gag into peter’s mouth. He walked back over to the camera, he turned it on.

“so mr stark…”

  
  



	2. I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second video...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are pretty short right now so sorry about that.
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked it

anyone who looked at tony could tell he was falling apart. Three days without peter and he was already a wreck. He hadn’t slept in 2 days for god’s sake. Rhodey had been trying to get him to eat for hours but tony always refuses. At the end of day 3 Tony’s sat at the same desk he had been sat at for 2 days straight, he opens the drawer to the right of him for the first time in a year. If the negotiator said he was already dead…

no, no he couldn’t be dead.

Tony’s already dialled the number before he realises it, the phone rings. What if peter’s already dead. They obviously used him to get to tony. They haven’t sent a ransom yet, everyone knows what that means. God no, peter couldn’t be-

“Tony?”

“Steve,” tony let out a breath

“are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“it’s the kid- Steve, He’s gone. We don’t know if He’s alive, it’s been days Steve.”

The line went silent for a few seconds, tony hoped he didn’t hang up  
“I’ll be there in 3 hours” Steve’s voice rang out before a beep as the call cut off. 

Three hours, that shouldn’t be too hard. Tony could last three hours- surely. He could have a shower and eat something- god knows he needs it.

As promised, Steve was at the tower within 3 hours (2 hours and 49 minutes to be exact, not like tony was counting). Tony waited anxiously as the jet landed and the door opened. Steve practically ran towards him.

“Tony Tony, hey, what’s wrong?” Steve’s voice sounded oddly soft, it made tony relax for just a second.

“the kid, god Steve the kids gone” tony gasped, Steve looked at him in confusion, he obviously didn’t know who the kid was, they hadn’t met yet. God peter always wanted to meet captain America.

Steve pulled tony into a hug, tony looked over his shoulder to see Nat, Sam and Scott. 

“come on why don’t we go sit down and you can explain all this to us?” tony nodded faintly and let Steve guide him inside.

Tony’s hands were warm from the coffee he was holding in his hands, Steve sat beside him and the others sat on the other seats.

“So, the kid,” tony flinched, he was only 15- is, he is 15, “He’s spider-man, he came with me to Germany. I gave him a suit so he could be safer protecting people. Before you say it- he was going to help people no matter what, I just gave him the means to do it safer. Over about a year, we spent a lot of time together,” he put his head in his hands “three days ago, he went missing. A few hours later, I got a video, he was tied to a chair with a fucking bag over his head Steve. No one thinks he’s still alive. But I know he’s alive- he’s got to be. Please, you’ve got to help me-“Steve put a hand on Tony’s shoulder.  
“Tony, well help, why do you think we came? All the fighting stuff, its over now between us okay? Well find your kid tony,”

Tony looked up at Steve, he hoped his eyes gave off the ‘thank you’ he intended.

Nat and Sam stood up, they were both already. Familiar with the hallways, tony presumed they went down to the labs to look at the videos. 

“I’ll go search the route he could’ve taken when he left here, can you text me it?” tony nodded and Steve head out, tony knew that Friday would’ve already texted him the route, he finally relaxed.

His eyes snapped open when he realised there was still Scott in the room with him.

“I know what it’s like, I have a kid too. I don’t know what I would do if she was taken away, but I know your kid wouldn’t want you to be like this. You’ve got to rest.” Scott stood up, “that’s why I’m here anyway, I’ve got to make sure you’re alright. Now go to your room and I’ll bring up some food in a minute.”

Tony nodded, still in shock from it all. He led himself up to his room, leaving his half full cup of coffee on the table on the way out.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

“boss, the others told me to wake you.” Tony’s eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light coming through the windows, so he slept through the night then. 4 days without peter.

“what did they need?” tony rasped out, taking a drink from his glass of water on the bedside table.

“a new video has been received, facial scans identify peter parker and anoth-“the AI’s voice was lost in Tony’s mind as he raced down the hallways.  
He skidded to a stop in front of the others. They were all looking at the tv where a frozen image of peter was shown.

“play it fri” tony didn’t even know who said it, the video was playing already.

Peter was sat on a metal chair, his arms tied to the arm rests by metal restraints. He had a gag in his mouth. Tony noticed he was breathing heavily; his curls were messed up slightly. There was another thing-

He heard Nat gasp

“is that a fucking shock collar?”

Tony’s eyes darted to the boy’s neck, a chunky metal collar was put around it. The skin where the collar was set was blistering and red, angry marks littered his neck. Tony lifted a hand to cover his mouth. The metal around his hands and ankles were making bruises. Tony couldn’t tell how many times the kid had been hurt.

“so Mr Stark, you two are pretty close huh?” a man stepped out from behind the camera, he was wearing a neat tailored suit, slightly ruffled but still smart.

Peter said something muffled by the gag. He was glaring at the man, hatred in his eyes but tony could see through it and he knew the kidnapper could too. Peter was scared. Actually, he was terrified.

The man slowly stepped around the chair peter was tied to and looked into the camera. Without looking away, he lifted his hand slowly and put it in the kid’s curls. Without warning, he grabbed half of his curls and yanked his head back. Peter groaned, muffled by the gag, his head was swimming.

The man let go of his head and it lolled forwards, showing the effects of it. He then slowly undid the knot at the back of peters head, legging the gag fall onto his lap. He slowly looked up, eyes slightly softer than before- it was breaking Tony’s heart.  
“Mr stark-“a sound echoed from the video, tony had to squeeze his eyes shut.

“you don’t talk to him, you only talk to me, understood?” peter nodded

“I said understood?” the man repeated, something sparked in peters eyes, looking something like fear before his body started straining against the restraints, the collar lighting up. Peter started screaming, everyone in the room had to cover their ears, they couldn’t stand the noise.

The screaming stopped suddenly, and peter slumped forward as far as his body would let him, he was gasping.

“you only talk to me, understood?” the man said again, looming over peters body.

“yes- yes sir,” tony gasped

“good boy.”

The man looked back at the camera, smiling sickly. Tony saw peter raise his head from behind him, please no kid.

“They’re gunna kill you when they find you,”

The man turned back to look at the kid

“what did you say?” he snarled; peter had a flicker of emotion cross his eyes before glaring back.

“when they find you- and they will- they’re going to tear you to shreds” peter leaned forward, staring up at the man, who simply just turned back around.

“so Mr stark, you should hurry up really- clocks ticking and I don’t know how long this one is going to survive with what I have planned for him” he leaned forward and turned the camera off.  
Tony faintly heard a crash.

Then he was gone.


	3. the phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summarise

It's been a while, peter thinks. At some point the guards moved him to a different cell. It took a few minutes of shocks but they ended up dragging him anyway, his legs dragging on the floor and his head bowed down. Peter hates it. He hates how they have that much power over him, especially ‘master’. Peter hasn't figured out his real name yet-or maybe he did, it doesn't matter. He thinks its been a few days, it's probably been longer.

Peter doesn't hear the door open, his senses have been fading. His cheek hurts. Huh.

What was happening?

“You're really out of it huh?”

Peters eyes moved upwards. The guy was there- there was much too much gel in his hair today. What day was it? He should be at school, there was a singular hair out of place, it was annoying peter.

“Only supposed to give you a little bit in the water, guess its strong.”

“-huh?”

Another pain on his cheek.

“Don't speak, it'll all be over soon, just gotta take a few pictures kid” peters head lolled forward.

His head was lifted up, his hair was being tugged. Was that mr stark? He always plays with his hair when he's tired, why is he tugging it? No it can’t be him, he wouldn’t hurt peter. Where was mr stark anyway?

Peters tired.

“God you're beautiful” oh yeah, the guy was still there

He was going to snap back but he remembered.

The guy dropped him back down onto the floor. His head hit the floor hard. He was out in seconds.

When he woke up again, there was a light on. It was harsh and bright. His mind was clearer, he realised. His mouth was dry. The camera was still there, red light blinking as always. It bothered him- unsettled him.

His ankle was chained up to a pipe in the corner, Peter didn't know if it was the metal or the hunger keeping him from breaking it. The metal was clean but the pipe was slightly rusted.

The door opened again, peter flinched. The man came striding in again. Still in that disgustingly posh suit. Peter hated it.

“Why hello again. How are you today?” the man held his hands together in front of him.

“Leave me the fuck alone.”

“Ah ah ah- you know what will happen if you keep talking like that-” he held up the remote as if taunting the teenager, peter looked to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut and praying for it to just be a dream, he’ll wake up, mr stark will be there. It'll be okay.

“Now, what are we going to do today? Do you want some food? A drink maybe?”

Peter nodded his head, it didn't seem like enough.

“Ah- beg”

“What?”

“If you want food, you have to beg for it.”

“No” the man started to walk to the other side of the room.

“Okay then, starve, see if I care.”

“wait- “ god, he couldn't believe he was about to do this, “please”

“Please what?”

“please - master”

“That's it, wasn't so hard was it?”

The man reached into his inside pocket and brought out two nutrition bars. Peter looked at them, hunger in his eyes. He knew he needed them.

The man put the bars in peters hands, him kneeling down in front of him, it was like those cliche scenes in the movies, where they put the object in the other person’s hands and closed their fingers around it. The man was kneeling down yet still towering over him. Peter ripped open the wrapper and brought the bar up to his mouth. It didn't even hit his lips before he was laying on the floor again, electricity running through his whole body once more.

“You don't eat unless i say you can eat” the man turned off the collar and leant down to pick up the bars again, putting them back in his pocket.

“Please, no”

“What?”

“please - please. I'll do anything,” the man looked at him, something disgusting in his eyes, peter didn't even want to know what it was.

“Anything?”

“Yes, please just- i need it. Please. Do what you want, just- im begging you”

The man brought out the opened bar again and dropped it onto the floor in front of peter.

“That's much better. Eat it”

And Peter did what he hated the most- he obeyed.

-

“Tony you've gotta calm down, please”

“Say that one more time and i'm locking you out”

It had been a more than a week- 10 fucking days- and tony was going crazy. Every lead they think they have ends up being a dead end, tony cant take it any longer. He was officially freaking out, and everyone knew it. He was practically hyperventilating every time friday said a word, even if it was just reassurance. They hadn't gotten another video since the second one and none of them knew if that was a good or bad thing.

“You've gotta give yourself a break, please” steve was practically begging at this point. Some time over the last week, bruce had flown in, offering all he had to try and help, they all knew that Peter was in bad shape already from the videos but who knew what state he was in now? They didn't even know if he was alive.

No

He can't think like that.

“I'll give myself a damn break when I find my kid,”

“Tony please” steve was cut off by friday

“Sir, you are receiving a phone call from a blocked number,”

“Answer it fri”

-

“Speak”

“Dad?” Peter hated the way his voice quivered. Fear was stuck inside him, worming his way into his heart. ‘Master’ had put it there, every command carving it in further. He knew he had to obey for survival. He still hated it. He hated the way it had become some sort of reflex.

“Peter?” Tony's voice was shaking through the speaker. They both just wanted to be safe in each others arms.

“Dad” the tears were present now, he choked on a sob. Ripping through his throat like a wave. And soon he was crying.

“Hey, hey- it's okay. I'm gonna find you okay? Are you hurt?” Peters ‘master’ held his hand up before he could respond, effectively silencing him.

“Hello mister stark”

“Who the fuck are you?” Tony sneered

“I'm just a man with a bit of time on his hands really” he responded smoothly

“Give me my fucking kid back”

“Oh you can have him back once im done with his, rest assured.” his finger moved towards the end call button, peter seemed to cry out without realising.

“DAD!” he practically screeched, he didn't want to lose his only connection.

“Oh pet, you know what happens by now,” he hung up the call mid sentence, putting the phone into his jacket pocket and reaching for the remote again.

“No- please. ple-AAGH” peter screamed as the shocks went through his body again.

When the shocks stopped he was laying on the floor, it was dark, Peter couldn’t even see his own hands. The man was gone, that was good. Peter pushed himself up against the wall, leaning the corner and gently laying his head against the walls. He winced slightly.

He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed.

“Please, please find me. Please mr stark.”

And he drifted off.


	4. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Peter

Tony looked at the phone in horror. The words kept circling in his head. It made him feel dizzy. 

Pet.

Pet. 

Fucking pet.

What the fuck was the guy drilling into Peter? Tony was, admittedly, terrified. He knew there were tears streaming down his face, but he didn't move to wipe them away, his eyes were blurred.

He was sitting on the kitchen stool, a blank table in front of him. He rested his head in his hands, his arms propped up on the counter. There was nothing to focus on, he couldn't ground himself. He didn't really care. He could only think about what could be happening to his kid, He’s being hurt. Tony couldn’t stop it. God fucking damn it. He couldn’t- can’t stop-

“Hey, Tony, come on. You gotta breathe for me, come on.” Reality ripped through his body all in one. He couldn’t focus. He could hear everything, but he wasn't there. He couldn't get back to the surface. His mind was running wild. Can't save him- can't save him- can’t save-

“Come on, Tony, I know you can do it. Come back to me, focus on my voice.” Steve, it was Steve. Tony could see him now. He could ground himself. Blonde hair, slight stubble. Blue eyes, slightly green. His eyebrows were creased with worry, lips pulled into a slight frown. They lifted slightly when Tony focused again. 

He tried to take a few more breaths, closing his eyes as he did so. He gripped Steve’s arm tightly. He was an anchor. He could breathe again.

“That's it. What happened? FRIDAY told me your heart rate spiked. ”

“The guy. He called me.” He took another breath, “Peter was there, the guy called him his- pet” Tony essentially choked out the last word. It revolted him. He just wanted his damn kid back- he didn’t mention that the kid called him dad. It didn’t kill him when he thought about it, now at all.

“Okay. Okay, we're gonna fix this, got it? We’ll find him” Tony nodded, not fully believing it yet.

The next day, there was another video. A stream this time. That's- good. Trackable maybe.

FRIDAY called the team up, and Natasha and Sam immediately headed for the computers, typing quicker than light. Tony hoped- prayed- that they could find a location.

The screen flickered to life. It showed Peter- God, poor kid- strapped to a metal table. His shirt was off, his eyes were blown, he was drugged, then. His head was facing up, at an angle towards the camera. It was like his eyes were directly meeting Tony’s, but he wasn’t fully there, wasn’t fully present. 

“Hello there, Mr. Stark! I decided to mash things up a bit, as our young Peter here is still a bit reluctant,” He walked to the other side of the table, “So, I’m going to fix that,” he reached his right hand to Peter’s cheek and rested it there for a few moments. Peter didn't move. The man then moved it down to peter’s neck, a leather strap was wound round it instead of the collar this time and now, the team could see the full effects of it. Some of them had to look away from the burns.

The man slowly tightened the strap. His mouth contorted into a cheshire cat grin as he did it, and it froze Tony to his very core. 

“So now that he won’t talk, we can begin,” Steve let out a low growl.

“Now I'm going to ask you some simple questions and you’ll answer me, yes or no,” the man grabbed something from behind the camera, hiding it behind his back as he walked behind the table, He rested his hand in Peter’s curls and began.

“Now, pet, do you want to go home?” the man smiled again, not taking his hand out from Peter’s curls.

Peter hesitated before answering, “Yes.” 

It was barely a second before the man lifted up a knife and plunged it into Peter’s shoulder. He screamed in pain, agonising and guttural. As loud as his tight throat could manage. His body lifter slightly off the table, as much as the straps allowed him to. His shoulder started bleeding immediately, running down his arm and chest.

“Now, do you want to go home?” the man gripped the knife tighter.

“No” Peter choked out, obviously still in pain. 

“Good boy,” the man let go of the knife and Peter squeezed his eyes shut again.

The man went behind the camera again and grabbed another knife, running his finger lightly across the blade.

“Next question. Are you my pet?” Tony shook his head, eyes closed, still facing the screen. His hands covered his mouth as short breaths came out.

Peter shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. It was obvious he was preparing himself for the worse. The knife came down into his leg this time, bleeding heavily, it soaked through his jeans, making them a few shades darker than normal. Peter screamed again, it was cut off by a cough, his throat closing up. He kept shaking his head.

“Come on, you know the answer. Just say it and I’ll stop all of this,” the man walked closer to Peter's head.

Peter started muttering, “No, no- please, please stop.” still shaking his head, jerking it back and forth. It was agonising to watch. Steve had turned around, but Tony couldn't take his eyes off the screen, He could hear Natasha and Sam muttering about hitting walls, not getting anywhere close. Tony was losing hope.

“Open your eyes, come on,” the man spoke in a soft tone. It was disgusting.

Peter slowly opened his eyes, stopping shaking his head.

“Come on, Pete, you just have to say it and all of this will stop. Come on,” he showed soft eyes, as if Peter wasn’t tied to a table. Peter once again shook his head. Tony turned away this time, leaning against the kitchen counter.

The screams were somehow louder this time, Tony couldn’t tell what was happening. He decided he didn’t want to know. He put his hands over his ears to block them out, or at least try to, it didn't work.

“No, stop, please!” Peter cried out, “Fine! Okay! I’m yours! I'm your pet!” Tony turned around in time to see the man lifting his hand up from the knife in his leg, loosening the strap around Peter’s throat, letting him take in a few more breaths. Peter looked up at him helplessly, tears in his eyes.

“Say it again,” the man whispered, Tony was crying again.

“I’m your pet. I’m yours. Please just-- just stop.” Peter had tears streaming down his face as well. The man lifted his hand up and rested it against Peter’s throat.

“I gave you your chance,” and he squeezed.

\-----

Peter’s throat was burning, from the screaming and yelling. But now it was different. His lungs were screaming for air now, he couldn't get any. He looked his master in the eyes, he was slowly getting blurry. His eyes rolled back and he started to drift.

And then he took a breath.

He started coughing and choking up whatever was stuck in his throat- which was nothing. His head rolled back as he took deep breaths.

“Lets try this again, answer the first time I ask now,” the man stood over him again. Peter looked at him with fear.

“Who do you belong to?” Peter's eyes widened.

“You,” he rasped out.

“Good boy,” the man walked away and Peter let out a breath again. 

Peter could hear him talking, facing the camera. He forgot it was there. Peter didn’t know what he could do, all he knew he should do is wait. His hope was starting to falter, but he knew that Tony would find him soon.

He just had to wait.


	5. if you can just be quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of stuff happens this time.  
sorry for the delay

The image on the screen was blurry. Tony could easily recognise the room, along with the figure sitting on the chair. It was his kid, he hadn't seen him for 3 weeks and it was killing him. The screen only showed the back of the boy’s head, he was turned around, hunched over something, his hand was moving quickly. Tony was on the screen too, sat across from Peter, working on his own project. Tony could tell you what would happen step by step- moment by moment, he had seen it so many times. Peter stood up.

“I gotta leave now if I want to catch the bus,” he grabbed his bag and showed Tony a smile.

“Okay kiddo, have fun at school,”

“Bye tony!” the sound of the door closing was the last sound, the screen freezing and the date flashing in the top left hand corner: 16/09/19. 

Tony leaned his head on the countertop. He took a deep breath, trying to get the images out of his mind, this was killing him.  _ What if he’s dead, what if you never find him, what if, what if, what if. No. god no, Tony couldn't bear it if peter was dead. _

_ T _ ony looked up as quick footsteps approached.

“Tony,” it was steve, “there's another one”

“I’ll be there in a minute”

“It's a live stream, we could get a location”

_ \-------- _

  
  


“Please... just  _ stop. _ ” Peter begged, his head leaning to the side and fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

Tony walked to the middle of the room, eyes not straying from the screen, he noticed nat typing into a computer out of the corner of his eye, trying to find a location.

He was strapped to a table again, this time hooked up to one of those heartbeat devices that you always see in hospitals. Tony’s breath hitched, this was going to be bad.

“Please, please, I'm begging you, just let me go.” Peter begged quietly, head rolling from side to side as he tried to manage the pain. The man behind him chuckled.

“Oh, honey…. you should know by now-” He grasped Peter’s hair, pulling his head back “I’m never letting you go.” A silent scream fell out of Peter’s mouth as his captor pulled his fist back and punched him again and again. 

“ _ Please, sir.” _ He looked down at Peter again, his eyes cold. 

This time, he was dressed in a purple suit, with a dark blue tie. The colours didn’t go well together, but he didn’t seem to care. His hair was slicked back, as per usual, but now it was slightly ruffled, as if the man had been running his hand through it a few too many times.

“How about this,” His voice was sickly sweet. “I’ll let you go…  _ if you can be quiet.” _

Peter nodded, pure desperation in his eyes. 

“Stop it, please...” Tony whispered, one hand covering his mouth.

“You want me to stop hurting him? You want me to let him go?” He looked at the camera. Tony moved backwards slightly as he realised that somehow, he could be heard.

“Yes! Yes,  _ please, _ just stop it.” Tony stood up slightly taller now.

Somehow, a gun entered the picture, and it was aimed at Peter's head. Both Tony and Peter’s heads whipped around to look at the assailant with pure terror. 

“WAIT! No, no, I didn’t mean that- please, just let the kid go. Anything you want, you can have it.”

“Oh i know, I know you’d give anything to get Petey-pie back,” He paused, “But, you see, Mr. Stark, I only want one thing. That’s him” The captor moved the gun to point in Peter’s direction.

“Please, I’m begging you.” Tony's eyes filled with tears. He didn’t bother wiping them away.

“Okay- how about this. Neither of us get him.” The man reached behind the camera, pulling back a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Tony’s heart pounded.

“What- what is that-”

“This, Mr. Stark, is something special I snagged as I was escaping HYDRA. Fun little toy, last one in existence. It paralyses you, slowly. It starts at the fingers, moving slowly around your body. And when it reaches your lungs, it paralyses them too, along with your heart. Funnily enough- I’ve heard your brain is the last thing to go. So,when this is all happening, you’re awake and can still hear and see and  _ feel _ everything that's happening around you. As every drop of life is taken away from your body.” He took a breath, smiling and chuckling slightly, “Quite useful, isn’t it?”

“No, please, please, I'm begging you- I'll give you anything. Just  _ please _ don’t kill him.”

Without a moment of hesitation, the man plunged the syringe into Peter’s neck.

  
  


Peter remained silent for a few seconds, straining against the restraints slightly as the fear set in. He looked towards the camera, pleading with his eyes, trying desperately not to make a sound. He was tugging the restraints now, trying as hard as he could to get out. He choked out a scream suddenly and dropped his arms, only lifting his neck now, looking at the man again with tears in his eyes. 

Tony’s knees buckled as the moment set in.

His kid was dying, and he didn't know what he could do. He heard steve start yelling at nat to  _ hurry up on that location, the kid doesnt have long left _ . Tony was sobbing now, he knew it.

Peter looked at the camera again, eyes widening in fear.

“M’st’r st’rk?  _ T’ny? _ ” he whimpered, tony's heart froze when he heard the small wheezes coming from the boy, “t’ny  _ pl’s _ ,”

“ _ Kid” _ Tony was crying more now, trying to reach out towards Peter, the screen blocking him.

“T’ny, l’v y’u,” peter was breathing heavier, trying his best to get the words out.

_ I love you _

“I know kid, I know, me too.” 

“Th’nk y’u” He choked out. Tony nodded his head, tears clouding his vision. His eyes widened yet again when he heard a gurgling noise coming from Peter, followed by short gasps and a small thud as his head dropped back. Tony looked at him, Peter was still conscious, staring at him, trying to talk to him and failing. 

“Hey, kid. It's okay pete. Its okay. I promise,” he wished he could comfort Peter, if only he could reach through the screen. Peter looked into the camera with tears in his eyes.

“Peter, it's okay. You're okay, you can let go. It's okay” tony was choking down his sobs, hoping- praying that it was all a dream, “I’ll take care of your friends, okay? You don’t have to worry about them”

Tony could see some of the tension leave Peter’s body.

His chest slowly stopped moving, his eyes slowly drooped shut and his heartbeat slowed to a stop. Tony started sobbing, still not able to take his eyes off the screen. The sickening grin of the man as he walked towards the camera and turned it off, shielding the body behind him with his torso. Tony wished he could unsee it.

Nat pushed herself away from the desk, rubbing her hands together before smoothing her hair down, walking out of the room stiffly. 

Tony looked up towards Bruce, he had small amounts of green creeping up his neck, Tony could see him straining slightly as they retracted. He looked towards Tony, meeting his eyes quickly before looking away, before walking out of the room and into the elevator.

Tony bowed his head again, still resting on the floor. The tears had not stopped flowing from his eyes, burning his cheeks as they flowed down. He felt arms wrap around him from the back, he didn't bother to shake them off, the arms helped him stand up, slowly leading him out of the room and into the closest bedroom down the hallway. He was out like a light.

Hours had passed and the rest of the team hadn't moved from their respective rooms. Steve was in the training room, already gotten through god knows how many punching bags since he left tony. He had to do something to take his mind off of the video, it was engraved in his mind. Even though he didn't know the kid well, it was more than obvious that Tony cared for him.

Nat was at shield headquarters, she had printed off every file they had on every hydra base they had located, she intended to search all of them, tear them apart from the inside out. Steve didn't know peter well but not did, they had spent so many nights together, curled up and wrapped in blankets. She had grown fond of him, she couldn't bare to let him go. She grabbed the files she had and left, looking more towards the smaller files on child trafficking in the bases, she intended to search them first.

Tony woke up after a few hours, walking numbly to the kitchen and getting some food, only eating half before leaving it on the counter. He found himself in peter’s room, walking towards the bed and sitting down on it. He took in the scene around him for a moment, it was exactly how Peter had left it that day, it didn't smell like him anymore, nothing did. Tony picked up a school sweatshirt in his hands, pulling it towards his chest and laying down on the bed. He fell asleep again almost instantly, in so much pain yet numb.

\--------

In a warehouse mere hundreds of miles away from the tower, there was a boy curled up in the corner of a cell. His brown curls were covered in blood, his eyes closed and breathing shallow. 

The door of the cell opened with a bang, the boy jerked up and looked towards the sound, a figure came through the door, he was dressed in a suit, hair slicked back, wearing a sickening smile.

“Now now peter, now we can really have some fun” the door closed behind him, a click as the lock shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will be continued


	6. tight spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liquor cabinets, elevators and tight spaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait for this chapter! feel free to comment!

Tony eyed the liquor cabinet for what seemed like the hundredth time today. The same thought flashed through his mind as all the other times. 

Peter wouldn't want-

No

Tony doesn't know what peter would want-

Because peter’s dead

Because tony couldn't find him

Tony stood up from where he was sitting at the kitchen counter and left the room, walking down the hallway towards the elevator to the lab. Tony had been spending a lot of time in the lab recently (steve says too much time (Tony doesn't think so)).

The bedroom door was only open slightly but it was enough to make Tony stop in his tracks. he didn't dare look at the door, staring straight ahead. He shook the thoughts out of his head and carried on walking to the elevator. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal none other than steve fucking rogers himself. Tony avoided eye contact and pressed the button to the lab, standing in silence with the captain.

“Tony-”

“Don't” he said it with such certainty steve hesitated on his next words.

“Tony. You know we’re all worried about you.” he sounded pleading- tony almost laughed

“Does it look like I have any fucks left to give?” Tony still didn't look at him.

“It's been three months.”

“I don't want to hear it”

“Peter wouldn't want thi-” in an instant, tony had pushed steve up against the wall of the elevator, he had his hands raised in surrender.

“Dont you fucking dare say he wouldnt want this, you dont know what he would want. No one knows what peter would want.”

“Im sorry” steve sounded almost genuine, tony would believe him if the rage wasn't clouding his judgement. The doors opened to the lab, Tony walked out in silence, not looking as the doors closed behind him. He waited a few seconds before he let the walls crumble.

Tony’s hands came to his mouth and throat, his breaths coming out in short gasps. His nails scratched his neck, begging for more oxygen but none would come. The same thoughts kept circling through his head. It's your fault, all your fault. You couldn't find him. And now he's dead. He was hurt. And you didn't save him. 

Tony was trying every calming exercise he knew to try and get through it, but none would work. He was still gasping, desperate for the air his body oh-so-dearly needed. He could distantly heard the sound of friday, trying to calm him down. Tony tried to drag himself to one of the work tables, desperately trying to ground himself, find a way back to reality.

\--------

“Im really worried about him nat,”

“We all are- he knows this”

“But its been months” 

“Only he can find his way out of this, we just have to be there for him”  
\--------

The door to the cell slammed open, making peter jolt awake, eyes wide and body stiff.

“Wakey wakey petey pie” the doctor walked over to be in front of peter’s kneeling form, grinning as he saw the tension in his body.

“Are you ready, pet?”

“I-im ready sir” peter slowly stood, not lifting his head as he did so, not risking accidentally angering the doctor.

“Well come on then” the doctor lead peter out into the hallway and through another doorway, a small box sat in the middle of the room, just big enough to fit a person.

“Get in” the doctors voice suddenly got sharp and strict, peter immediately obeyed, crawling into the box and closing his eyes as the door closed and locked.

A few minutes of being cramped in the small room, the panic set in, his breaths came out in small gasps with long waits in between. Peter desperately didn't want to use up all the air but his lungs begged for it. He wished he was back at the tower, or anywhere but here. He wished he was with Tony, why hasn't he come yet? 

You know why. Master told you. He doesn't care. He never did. He gave up after two weeks. You're nothing to him.

Silent tears slipped down peter’s face and he sniffled. He wanted to go home.

The door to the box opened with a click, the doctor’s face appeared in the opening.

“Well well. I thought I could treat you and let you out after 20 minutes today. You know my rules,” peter nodded, not meeting the doctors eyes, “what are my rules, pet?”

“Don't talk back. Don't look into anyone’s eyes. Don’t cry. Don’t make noise. Don’t move.” 

“Very good,” the doctor had a smile on his face, peter thought maybe he had done something right, “now it's another 20 minutes in here, make no noise and I'll let you out okay?” Peter nodded and the door locked with a click again. 

Peter rested his head against his knees, wishing to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
im on tumblr! (irondad-is-cannon-bitch)  
feel free to comment!


	7. you're okay now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a message

Peter was fading in and out. At times he could feel the ghost of pain across his skin, that's when he wished to fade out, and when he did, he wished to be present again. it's been so long he's become slightly numb- at least that's what he thinks, he knows that he damaged his wrist at some point, but he can feel the pain there now, it was slightly relieved. His thoughts are mostly blurry now, if they're even there at all. He hasn't moved in, what was it? 5 days? There’s no way to tell, no light, no windows. Peter knows it's been a while. His lips are dry, lungs wheezing slightly, when he can feel pain it's almost always in his stomach.

Peter fades in again, his eyes focus slightly and he recognises the faint outline of the cell door. God how much he wished someone would walk through there at this moment. Anyone. 

His brain flicks back to the last memory he had before his master left him there. He was bending down in front of him, saying- something. Peter tried to concentrate.

“I know what it's like. To wait. I waited for weeks for my friends, they ever came. And neither will yours”

The way he said it was almost soft, as if he hadn't just spent weeks terrifying the boy.

Peter blinks as he remembers, he knows it's not true, it can't be, but at this point he’s starting to doubt himself. What has it been? Three and a half months last time he heard, probably longer now, Tony wasn't looking for him, he couldn't be, the video would've been enough to assure him peter was dead.

\-------------------

“I haven't seen him out if his room in a week, steve”

“I know, im trying to get him to at least have a shower but he hasn't left his bed”

“He can't keep going on like this, it's been weeks”

Tony could hear the conversation from his bedroom, his position in the bed had not moved in days. He couldn't bear it. His mind was permanently rushing with thoughts of ‘what if we found him in time, what if we found him the first day? What if they never got to him? He would still be here, living, breathing, he isn't, all because of you’

Rationally, Tony knows he shouldn't be thinking like this, that they did all that they could. But it just wasn't enough was it? They didn't get there in time, and Tony had to reassure his kid as he slowly gaped for air that would never come. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and after a full day of the thoughts circling his head, he drifted off.

Outside though, steve and nat were still talking, trying to figure out how to help the grieving father, knowing that they’ve already tried everything.

“The only thing we can do now is wait and be there for him, hope that he sorts everything out soon,” Steve said solemnly, bowing his head and walking to the kitchen, him and nat both wished they could do something, anything to help.

Steve essentially dragged tony to the kitchen the next day to get him to eat something. He didn't take no for an answer. Tony was sat on one of the kitchen bar stools, hair mussed up and clothes crooked in every way. Around the kitchen were also nat and sam, making their own breakfasts and making casual conversation (Tony couldn't see how they could talk as if they didn't watch a child die a few weeks ago).

“You know Tony, you can't keep beating yourself up about this,” Tony blinked and noticed now steve was leaning over the counter towards him and speaking in hushed tones.

“I-” tony tried to intervene 

“it's not your fault, you have to accept it, that kid’s gone, we all know” steve had a sad look on his face, tony was absolutely raging. ‘that kid’?

“Peter.” he essentially spat. Steve looked surprised that he actually spoke, let alone the fact that he was angry.

“I- what?” the captain spluttered

“His name. Was peter.”

“Oh”

“And don't you dare say that it wasn't my fault, it was all of our faults, we couldn't find him in time.”

“Tony-”

“No, steve” he hissed out his name, “don't say it, it's our fault, and yes, I am aware that he is- that he isn't here anymore- im very aware of the fact, so you can keep your damn mouth shut”

Nat decided to speak up now.

“Tony , we know you’re grieving” tony growled, yet she continued “your kid- peter. He's gone, there’s nothing we can do about it now but its been months, you’ve got to move on-”

“I cant!” tonys hands found themselves yanking at his hair, making it more messed up than it already was, “don't you think ive tried? Hes always here, i cant go down to my lab without seeing his things, his room is opposite mine for fuck’s sake. And I can't even sleep! All i see when i close my eyes is his face, as he gasps, searching for reassurances as he fucking dies! And what did we do? We watched it happen! That's what we did!” Tony's face was now covered in tears streaming down his face, not intending to stop.

Tony took one more look at the three people in front of him, before turning on his heel and leaving, heading straight to his room, throwing himself on the bed and passing out.

\--------------------

“Boss, you have one new message”

“ugh, ignore it fri”

“Sir-”

“I said. Ignore it.”

“Okay boss.”

Tony was sat in his room, staring mindlessly out the window for the last, hour now? He didn't keep count. With every second sat there, he wished one more time to just forget everything.

Two minutes later, friday spoke up again.

“Boss, you have been sent one video”

Tony groaned.

“Who’s it from fri?”

“You don't have them saved in your phone sir, the video contains two people, one identified as peter parker, the video is dated from a week ago I believe-”

Tony jumped up at once, not wasting a second before running into the hallway and heading straight into the lounge where the others were, they all looked surprised at his presence.

“He sent another one” he directed the statement to steve.

“What?”

“That- that- that guy sent another video,”

“Tony calm down, what guy? The guy that took peter?” Tony didn't bother wasting a breath, already hyperventilating at the realisation, peter, his kid could be alive, very much hurt but breathing. He was reeling. He still had doubts circling in his mind, it could be an old video with a different date, or it could be his body, oh god-

“Fri, play it on the screen”

The tv screen turned over to a black screen before flicking to a frozen picture of peter- god peter- tied to a chair, that bastard of a man stood behind him. Tony stood in shock, tears building in his eyes as he processed what was in front of him. The video started playing and the man started speaking, circling peter in the chair as he did so.

“Ah, hello again mr stark, so sorry we haven't been in much contact recently, today is- the thirteenth- so about a week before ill bother sending it to you.” Peter looked up slightly, eyes glazed over, gliding over everything, never locking onto anything, “such an unlucky number isn't it? Thirteen? I never found out why, something to do with the devil. Anyway,” he clapped, making peter flinch and tony curse under his breath, the others all stood in silence, stone faced and in shock, “so stark, this child right here is finally perfect, granted it took a bit of- conditioning, we got there in the end, didn't we pet?” the guy put a hand on Peter's shoulder and his eyes grew wide, finally processing everything.

He nodded, staring straight ahead, almost in a trance.

“Yes we did, though his vocal chords did get a bit damaged, this little one cant talk properly, partly because of the shocks and also because of- well you can guess. Anyway, im finished with him now, you can come get him,``Tony opened his mouth in disbelief, the man suddenly looking bored, peter’s face not changing, “yes, I know, you can really have him back, he’s useless to me anyway, no fun anymore. So here’s what's going to happen, ill send you this video along with the location in about- a week, and when you make it here, the child will probably be dead or dying from his injuries, who am I to say?” he chuckled.

“Oh and one more thing,” peter flinched, “before I leave, ill be sure to make my last mark on him, give you something to remember him by, you know?”

Peter looked straight into the camera for a moment in shock, before it cut out. Tony called the suit to him, the rest of the team already suiting up.

\--------------

The base was almost empty, FRIDAY’s scan only picking up one heat signature. Tony decided to go alone, the rest of the team waiting on the jet if he needed backup. The team were all in their gear, except from bruce, who was on standby with medical.

“Tony, are you sure about this, we’ll all be fine going in with you?” steve grabbed his arm as he was about to fly to the base.

“I'm sure, steve, trust me on this, i'll call you if i need you.”

Without another word, Tony took off in the suit, helmet flipping down and friday marking out where the heat signature was.

Granted, it took a bit of searching, but eventually tony found the room, standing just outside the door he froze for a moment. What if peeta wasn't there? What if it was someone else?

No, it had to be peter. Without another word, Tony opened the door.

It was dark in the room, Tony's suit glowed in the darkness as it shone a light around the room. Tony’s eyes landed on a body in the corner, suit retracting as he stepped forward, He raised his hand to his mouth in shock as he got a closer look at the kid.

Peter didn't seem to be badly hurt, his right arm was bent at an odd angle, making tony grimace. His left ankle seemed slightly swollen, dried blood coated nearly all of the kids bottom half. He was deathly thin, he looked more like a skeleton then anything. Tony reached forward to rest his hand on the boy’s curls but gasped when his head fell limply forward.

Tony tapped the comm, activating it.

“I-i've got him, bringing him back to the jet now, get bruce ready,”

He then deactivated it before he could hear a response from steve. He stood up and scooped peter up in his arms,careful not to hurt him any further. He let his suit guide him out of the facility and back to the jet, he only looked up when he reached the others, laying peter down in the stretcher ready for Bruce to help him. He didn't take his eyes off his kid once.

You're okay now kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!! thank you all for reading!
> 
> my Tumblr is @irondad-is-cannon-bitch


	8. It's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to finish, its much shorter than i expected it to be, but theyre home!

Peter was drifting, he could hear voices. Some were muffled, some clear, yet he couldn’t hold on to the words. He tried to bring himself to the surface, trying and failing, too exhausted to open his eyes. 

It was bright, Peter squinted as his eyes adjusted, first noticing the bandages wrapped around almost every part of his body. He looked down at his body, covered by a thin blanket. It was smaller, thinner then he remembered. He then looked to the side of his small hospital bed, eyes landing on his mentor snoring quietly in the classically uncomfortable hospital chair.

Immediately, Peter’s eyes started to water as his mind caught up to what he was seeing, finally seeing his father figure after- how long had it been?

“M-Mister stark?” His voice was shaky, but it was enough to get his mentor’s attention, immediately sitting up in the chair, wiping his eyes a few times before landing on the small body in the bed.

“Peter?” His voice was almost as quiet at the teenager’s, a mixture of grief, disbelief and fear in his tone.

Peter nodded quickly, reaching his hand out towards the man, tears falling down his face. Tony stood up quickly, moving closer to the bed and taking the hand offered to him, he brought Peter into an awkward hug as they both sobbed. They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other, before they pulled away, wiping their eyes.

“Jesus, kid. Are you- in pain or anything? Do you need me to call bruce?” Tony looked over his kid, checking for injuries.

“N-no I’m okay- just” Peter looked at his mentor, almost breaking down again, trying to form the words, “How long has it been?” His voice was quiet, matching the tone of the room, his mentor froze.

“It’s been about four months, Pete” His voice sounded apologetic, filled with sadness.

Peter froze, staring at the blankets in his lap, he didn’t realise it had been that long- or maybe he did- but he didn’t fully register it. He nodded slowly, reaching out for his mentor’s hand again.

“What happened?” At Tony’s startled face, he rushed to correct himself, “I mean- what happened while i was gone?” 

Tony looked reluctant to answer, but he did anyway.

“We knew you were missing after a few hous- they sent a video, not saying anything- i called ateve to come help, he brought sam, scott and Natasha- they’re still here,” he paused for a second, “we got another video a couple days later, god- there were so many videos-” He sobbed, trying to ward off the memories.

“Mister Stark-” Tony looked up at him, a broken look on his face, eyes brimming with tears.

“I thought you were dead” the tears were falling freely now, “they- I saw you die. There was a- a stream and-” He choked on a sob, and Peter tugged on his hand, pulling him closer. Tony quickly got the hint and climbed onto the small hospital bed, bringing Peter closer.

“It’s okay” Tony let out a watery laugh.

“Kid, I’m supposed to be the one telling you that”

“I know- but it’s okay, you found me” Tony rested his head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling- this kid- his kid was hurt, he was hurting for months, and yet, he felt the need to reassure Tony.

“I love you, kid”

“I love you too, Tony” He relaxed into Tony’s arms, slowly falling asleep again, “I knew you’d find me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it took so long to put out this chapter.   
You can find me on tumblr as hold_our_destiny.  
Kudos and comments are always appreciated! thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> again, please comment if you want more


End file.
